The concept of damage to wood piles on river bridges caused by flowing debris and repairing wood piles by using a flexible sleeve which extends around the pole and then inserting a filler such as an epoxy into the sleeve to fill any cavities between the sleeve and pile is old in the art. While multiple methods and sleeves are available for repairing the piles, each method requires time-consuming procedures and apparatus for supporting the pile. In addition, the prior-art repair methods fail to recognize the unique problems associated with weakened piles located in river beds. That is, piles on the upstream side of a bridge must withstand the forces due to ice jams and debris which floats down a river. Consequently, a weakened pile must be repaired so that it has sufficient strength to withstand the normal forces generated by the river. In addition, river conditions cause breakdown of the repairs themselves. During spring thaw, the reinforcements for the wood piles become damaged from debris. Ice floating down the river can tear and rupture repairs made to the piles. The present invention not only provides pile splice which renders the strength of the repaired pile equal to or of greater strength than the original pile, but, when positioned with the flanges on the pile splice parallel to the flow of water through the bridge, provides a leading edge for breaking ice to minimize ice damage to the bridge. In addition, the present invention provides a pile splice which forms a mechanical link between two undecayed portions of the pile to provide both flexural and torsional strength to the pile while a filler provides the necessary compressive strength.